


Snow Day

by MissHazelA



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHazelA/pseuds/MissHazelA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Blaine wake up to a snow day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Seblaine Week. The prompt was "fluff."

Blaine didn’t want to be woken up.

It was nice and warm in bed, wrapped tightly in Sebastian’s arms and under several blankets despite the fact that Sebastian was basically a walking space heater. The forecast from the night before had been calling for snow, and even indoors the air had a crisp, fragile feeling like it could crackle if he moved too quickly.

He was, unfortunately, awakened _far_ too early for his taste by Sebastian shaking his shoulder.

“Blaine. Blaine, wake up.”

Blaine could only mumble nonsense consonants. His nose was cold. He buried himself deeper under the comforter and _refused_ to open his eyes.

“ _Blaine_. Come on, wake up. I want you to see this.”

He heard Sebastian sigh, then suddenly there were two hands wrapped firmly around his shoulders and he was yanked abruptly into a sitting position, instantly awake.

“What the--- _Sebastiaaaaaan_. What was that for?” He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He felt off balance.

“I want you to see this.”

Blaine met his boyfriend’s eyes and was stunned by what he saw. Sebastian was fully dressed in a deep green sweater and dark skinny jeans and had his coat already clutched in one hand. It was the look on his face, though, that was so surprising—a look of boyish, unspoiled happiness that Blaine had never seen before. He couldn’t help but smile back.

“See what?”

“Get dressed and I’ll show you.”

Blaine got up and searched for the jeans he’d discarded the night before. It was _cold_ , even in the dorm room, and Blaine had only worn a hoodie over the night before. He paused with it half zipped up.

“Are you going to drag me outside? I’m not wearing warm enough clothes.”

“That’s okay. I have an extra coat somewhere.” Sebastian had already put his on (along with a scarf, but no gloves. The boy was certainly enthusiastic about something) and went over to the closet, rustling around for a second before producing a dark gray wool pea coat. It went nearly to Blaine’s knees and the sleeves were slightly too long, but it was warm and smelled of Sebastian’s cologne.

There was a moment, then, when Sebastian’s frantic energy paused and he stopped to look at Blaine as he buttoned up the coat. Not paying attention, he was surprised when Sebastian reached over and straightened the collar. Their eyes met. There was something very soft in Sebastian’s expression. The slight smile on his lips spoke of so much: affection, and happiness, and something like amazement, like Sebastian still couldn’t believe that they were there together.

“I never saw the appeal before…” Sebastian started, then bit his lip and looked down, trying to hide what Blaine was surprised to see were flushed cheeks.

“Of what?”

It took Sebastian a second to look up, and Blaine saw that he was definitely blushing, all the way to the tips of his ears. It was adorable, and made Blaine smile.

“Of sharing clothes with your boyfriend.” He shrugged, trying to be casual, to lighten the impact of what he’d just said.

Blaine was unsure what to say, so he just rose up on his toes to kiss the other boy. It was soft and gentle, so unlike the fierce, desperate way they normally kissed, as if they were fighting off the rest of the world. This was comfortable and warm, like it was just the two of them. Nothing else mattered.

When he pulled away, he met Sebastian’s eyes. He was still grinning, and there was a bit of mischief twinkling somewhere in the emerald green.

“Come on. I want you to see this.”

Sebastian laced their fingers together and pulled him out of the room and down the hall, his long legs carrying him so fast that Blaine almost had to run to keep up. They dashed down the stairs and burst out the back door of the dorm, which faced an open expanse that led down to the lacrosse field. Normally, it was nothing special to look at.

But at that moment…

“…Oh,” was all Blaine could manage, struck speechless.

The whole world was coated in a pristine layer of snow, sparkling blue and white in the first hints of dawn. It weighed down the branches of the trees, danced in the air with every gust of wind. It was so early that nothing had disturbed it, and it lay like a blanket over everything in sight. It was _perfect_.

“Yeah,” was Sebastian’s only response.

Blaine squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. “Okay. I’m not mad at you for dragging me out of bed anymore.”

“Good. Cause you’re about to be.”

The snowball hit Blaine in the shoulder, bursting into a cloud around his face and hair.

“What—NO FAIR!”

Sebastian was already dashing out of arm’s reach, laughing as he kicked up the snow. Blaine hastily packed a snowball and tossed it after him, but it fell far short, so he took off running instead. They chased each other for a moment before Sebastian suddenly pivoted and charged directly at Blaine, ducking down to wrap his arms around the smaller boy’s waist and pick him up, spinning him around in the air before they fell sideways into a snowbank. Sebastian was still laughing, breathless with it, cheeks burning bright red, before he pulled Blaine into a hard kiss, one hand tangled in his curly hair. For one long moment Blaine was swept away with the intensity, with Sebastian biting his lower lip, with the sweep of his tongue.

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” Sebastian murmured between kisses, their lips brushing together, before pressing in for another.

It was that side of Sebastian--the passionate, impulsive side—that Blaine had never expected. He’d seen Sebastian’s cool, withdrawn exterior so often that he’d accepted it as just his personality. Sebastian was the one who put up the wall, who looked upon the world with icy disdain. So this fire, the _intense_ way he kissed, the fierceness with which he pulled Blaine close, was unexpected. It spread to him, setting his heart alight. He wanted that fire and he wanted to return it, kiss for kiss.

He was _freezing_ , though. He realized, suddenly, that he was soaked from lying in the snow, his uncovered fingers cold and red, his whole body shivering.

Sebastian noticed at the same time. “Jesus, B, you’re _freezing_! Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I’m fine,” he insisted, trying to sound braver than he felt, but his chattering teeth gave him away.

Sebastian was already on his feet, grabbing Blaine’s hands to pull him up. “Come on, let’s go back inside.”

They walked back toward the dorm with Sebastian’s arm around Blaine’s shoulder, but stopped suddenly when the first golden rays of sunlight came above the horizon.

For a moment, the whole world lit up around them. The sparkling snow picked up the brilliant gold of the sun, reflecting it back like billions of tiny mirrors. Tiny swirls of snow picked up by the breeze glittered and danced in the sunlight.

Blaine was unaware of the cold again, mesmerized by the beauty of the morning around him. “Sebastian, wait,” he said, tugging the other boy’s jacket.

He just stared. There were no words. He felt his heart swell—stunned by the beauty, grateful to Sebastian for thinking of him, wanting to share this with him.

He was snapped out of it by the click of a camera. Sebastian was holding up his tiny digital camera, which must have been stuffed in a pocket somewhere. He grinned when Blaine caught him in the act.

“Sorry. You just… Sorry.” He stuffed the camera back in his coat before Blaine could grab it away. “Let’s get inside before you freeze in place.”

Blaine forgot to be mad at his boyfriend (the rule was ‘no sneaking pictures’) when they got into the warm dormitory. He flexed his fingers, stiff and cold, willing them to warm up. Sebastian kept his arm around his shoulders as they walked up the stairs to the second floor.

Halfway down the hall, Jeff was stumbling back from the bathroom, still half-asleep, his hair a complete mess around his eyes. “Hey guys,” he mumbled half-heartedly. “It snowed.”

Sebastian grinned and ruffled Jeff’s hair as they passed. “Yeah, we know.”

 

Two years later, Blaine _finally_ saw the picture Sebastian had taken of him that day. It was a profile shot, just from the waist up. Blaine was looking far away in front of him, lips parted slightly in amazement, slightly disheveled and flushed but uncaring. The whole picture was saturated with golden sunlight, making the snow dusting his shoulders and hair glitter.

Sebastian had kept it in a simple, narrow black frame on his desk.

“I think it’s the best picture I’ve ever taken,” Sebastian explained, grinning, deflecting the real question again.


End file.
